Kalina Ann
The Kalina Ann is Lady's trademark rocket launcher, and appears in Devil May Cry 3, the anime, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. It has the name of Lady's mother etched into the handle, and the bayonet attached to it can be used as a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Kalina Ann: "A gun with Lady's mother's name etched into the handle. It has various uses." In Devil May Cry 3, Lady lends the Kalina Ann to Dante after their fight in The Divine Library. She asks him to use this to "free" her father. Later, when Dante returns from the Demon World, he returns it to her. In Devil May Cry 5, Lady loses her Kalina Ann after the fight with Urizen, however, Nico built the Kalina Ann II for her as a replacement and she paid for it, but this new weapon is eventually given to Dante. Appearance and Description Kalina Ann is named after Lady's mother, and has her name etched in the handle. It is a black rocket launcher with a long, serrated bayonet attached to it. The bayonet can be completely removed as necessary, as seen in the anime episode "Rolling Thunder", doing so however negates the weapon's grappling capabilities as the serrated blade doubles as a hook. Kalina Ann has chambers on the back end that hold mini missiles. The support handle has a second trigger for operating the grapple mechanism. Kalina Ann can fire a variety of projectiles, including mini missiles, rockets, and homing rockets. It is capable targeting multiple enemies or multiple locations on one enemy. The banyonet can be launched and retracted via a wire and can be used as a grapple in combat or for traversal. In close quarters, the bayonet serves as a melee weapon. File ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' ;Library - Arms - Lady's Arms :KALINA ANN :A highly versatile weapon named after Lady's mother. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Nico's Weapon Report - Kalina Ann :A multipurpose missile launcher, and Lady's bosom buddy. She named it after her dear departed momma. :It was designed and built by some other craftsman, but after they passed away I've been the one she comes to for tune-ups. Believe you me, she's real attached to this thing. :Whoever made this, I can tell they knew what they were doing, and then some. Sure wish I'd gotten the chance to meet 'em. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3 Kalina Ann has high damage and high area of effect due to the rocket explosion. It also has a long recoil and the rocket explodes a relatively short distance away. The recoil can be Shot Canceled with an Ebony & Ivory shot to dramatically reduce the time between shots. With Gunslinger, Kalina Ann can use Hysteric to fire mini-missiles to hit multiple enemies at once, however this comes with a long start-up animation, leaving Dante open for attack. Grapple allows Dante to use Kalina Ann to fire the bayonet to pull an enemy in (in the PS3/Xbox360 versions of the ''HD Collection, Grapple will not pull the enemy in). ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Lady uses Kalina Ann to a much greater extent than Dante. The normal shot can be charged up to 3 levels and can deal 2-3 whole bars of damage on a boss on Dante Must Die mode. Unlike her other guns, Lady must stand still to charge Kalina Ann. Lady is capable of using Hysteric for a much longer duration and with many more rockets. Another gun special allows Kalina Ann to target multiple enemies or multiple parts of one target that launches missiles flying all around the area before hitting the enemy or enemies. While they in the air Lady will be free perform any action. Wire Shot is a technique that can be used on the ground or in the air: it fires the weapon's bayonet as a grappling hook. It can be used to manipulate an enemy's position from a distance in a similar manner to Nero's Devil Bringer grab move, but can only move enemies vertically. If an enemy struck by Wire Shot is on the ground they will be launched in the air, if the enemy is already airborne, they will be slammed into the ground. As a melee weapon, Kalina Ann hits hard but moves slowly. It has one ground and one air combo. Bayonet Sweep is powerful 360 strike that will push any enemies within melee range back, creating distance and putting Lady back in in an advantageous position. Scatter is a defensive and evasive maneuver that pushes Lady back while dropping grenades and forcing the enemy back, creating the distance needed for Lady to be most effective. Devil May Cry 5 Discovering the original Kalina Ann in this game is optional. It can be found on the left side of the boss fight arena in Mission 10, or on Mission 11 by taking a slight detour at the building area - after destroying all Blood Clots, there is one Red Orb Crystal in the area, to the right side of it is a passage that leads to a room containing the weapon in a pile of smashed furniture. Having both it and Kalina Ann II allows the equipping of Double Kalina Ann, which is treated as a distinct weapon with unique properties and moves. The original Kalina Ann can still be equipped as a single weapon, but gameplay-wise both versions are identical. Movesets Devil May Cry 3: Dante’s Awakening= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Normal Shot - } - Gunslinger= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - ! colspan=3 Level 1 - Hysteric (ground) Fire a huge barrage of mini-missiles at the enemy. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of missiles fired at the enemy. - ! colspan=3 Level 2 & 3 - Grapple + + Launches the bayonet blade at the enemy, impaling them. } }} |-| Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - AT Missile / Fire a powerful missile. Projectiles from Kalina Ann become stronger as they cover more distance. - High Explosive / (hold until smoke) Fire an even more powerful missile to do some major damage. - Full Blast / (hold until first sparks) An even stronger missile to really show your enemies who's the boss. - Maximum Burst / (hold until second sparks) This super-powerful missile brings all the demons to your yard of pain. - Hysteric + + / + + Unleash a swarm of micro-missiles into a wide area in front of you. Level 2 increases attack range and allows you to tap / to increase the number of missiles. - Multiple + + / + + Lock on to several targets to hunt them down with homing missiles. Hold / to target and release to fire. } - Bayonet= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Bayonet Combo , , / , , A 3-hit combo. The final hit sends your enemies flying. - Bayonet Air Combo , , / , , (mid-air) A multiple strike combo that deals devastating damage to airborne enemies. - Bayonet Sting + + / + + (mid-air) Drop down on an enemy from above for a powerful strike. - Scatter + + / + + Toss a handful of grenades forward to light up the party with an explosion. Hold down the button to increase the throw distance. - Bayonet Sweep + + / + + Twirl Kalina Ann around once, clearing out the area around you. } - Wire Action= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Wire Shot / Shoot a damage-dealing wire. Grounded enemies will be launched; airborne enemies will be slammed to the ground. Levels 2 and 3 increase range. - Grapple + / + (on Grim Grip) Latch on to a Grim Grip with this to travel across long distances in a heartbeat. } }} |-| Devil May Cry 5= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Howitzer Shot Press Launch a missile with an explosive payload. - High Explosive While on the ground, hold then release when sparks fly from Kalina Ann Launch a powered-up missile packed with high explosive. } - Gunslinger= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Multiple With Kalina Ann equipped: While on the ground, press Fire a huge barrage of mini-missiles at the enemy. - Blaster With Kalina Ann equipped: While mid-air, press Fire a cannon blast straight downward. - Hysteric With Kalina Ann equipped: While on the ground, press + + Launch a barrage of micro missiles in a wide arc in front of you. Tap repeatedly to increase the number of missiles launched. - Paranoia With Kalina Ann equipped: While on the ground, press + + Lock on to a single enemy and launch a barrage of homing missiles. } }} Movesets Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Lady Kalina Ann Moveset Gallery Kalina Ann concept DMC5.png|Kalina Ann's concept art for ''DMC5 See also *Grenadegun *Missile Launcher References es:Kalina Ann Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series weapons Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons